1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a jewelry registration, verification and recovery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout modern times it has been standard practice to describe jewelry in intricate detail for purposes of sales promotion, auction descriptions, museum/display exhibitions and appraisals for insurance replacement. While these narrative descriptions are important for aesthetic appreciation and commerce, they are not well suited to modern data processing methods for search and retrieval leading to recovery of lost or stolen items. The plethora of adjective choices, trade jargon, writers' opinions and subjective quality evaluations render these descriptive writings of little value in the rapid recovery of lost or stolen items using modern data management methods.
Written jewelry descriptions, intended for reproducing jewelry if lost or stolen, may not make good references for searching for lost or stolen jewelry. Such narrative descriptions may not easily lend themselves to data management, search and retrieval methods without lengthy data input and consideration of technical/trade terminology. While often the victim of a theft has such a written a descriptive statement in the form of an appraisal, fitting it into an efficient method of data processing may be unwieldy. Furthermore, the subjective nature of jewelry quality analysis may frequently produce an “optimistic” evaluation by a seller/appraiser and a more “pessimistic” evaluation by a buyer (pawn shop). This may result in the same item having two different descriptions.
In addition, narratives may not lend themselves to efficient data processing for reasons of writing skills and word selection by the operators. For example, an imitation green gemstone could be described as a synthetic, lab-created, lab-grown, paste, a Gilson, a Chatham or be misidentified as natural.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a registration, verification and recovery system that allows for accurate, simplified search and retrieval.